User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Eli looked around his room. He felt disoriented, confused, and scared. He looked over at the clock. it read 3:27a.m. He slowly got off his bed and walked across the room to turn the light on. As he flipped the switch, he closed his eyes, scared of what he would see. Slowly, he turned to face his room, and opened his eyes. He looked on his desk, dreading what he'd find. but there was no red sweater. He looked at the carpet, searching for dark red stains, but saw nothing. He opened his bedroom door, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He looked in the sink, but saw nothing again. He was dreaming? He walked into the living room, thinking. He saw the light blinking on the phone, signaling there was a new voice mail on the phone. He decided to listen to it, and so walked over and hit 'PLAY'. "Hey Eli, it's Clare. I was just wondering if we were still going out tonight? you were supposed to be here a while ago, so I was just wondering if maybe you fell asleep? I saw you were really tired in school. Anyway, call me back. Bye" *BEEP* "What the hell?" Eli muttered. He'd dreamt it all? And ''he stood Clare up. "Crap." He mouthed. He walked back down the hall to his room, and saw his dad's light on. He soflty knocked on the door and waited for his father's reply. "Come in" He heard his father call. He walked in and saw him reading. "Uh, hey Dad." Eli said catiously. "Hey" his father said putting the book aside. "Everything alright?" His father asked. After a moment, Eli asked if his father had heard anything in his room. "No, why?" His father asked, confused. "Uh, nothing." Eli said quickly. "What's wrong?" His father questioned, seeing Eli's discomfert. "It's just, I had a dream about Julia." Eli said softly, looking at his hands, now blood free. "Oh" His father said. "I wondered if the nightmares were truly gone. I didn't think they were. What happened?" His father inquired. "Well, I don't really remember it all. I remember I kept seeing her, and then I saw the sweater she was wearing the day she died. It was on my desk, and when I picked up, her blood was all over my hands. And I somehow ended up at Clare's and Julia did something to her. And when I told Julia I loved Clare she said she hated me, and then I woke up." Eli explained. "I see." Eli's father commented. "Julia hates me." Eli muttered. "She doesn't hate you. You just feel like she should since you have a new girlfriend, especially since you love this one. You know all Julia ever wanted for you as for you to be happy. Clare makes you happy, doesn't she?" His father asked. "Yea, but how could I have forgotten all about Julia?" Eli asked. "You didn't. Just because she's gone, doesn't mean you have to mourn and grieve 24/7. You're allowed happiness and moments where you can forget the pain." His father said, quietly. "Do ''you ever forget?" Eli asked his father catiously. Eli's father was quiet for a moment. "Sometimes. I loved your mother very much, and I always miss her, but sometimes, it feels like I'm finally able to live with the pain." "Thanks Dad." Eli said softly. Eli walked out of his father's room and walked down the hall to his own room. He took off his jeans and climbed into bed. For a while, he just layed there, staring up at the ceiling. Then, at last, he said, "Julia, I do love you. And I do miss you. But you aren't here anymore, and I can't live in the past forever. Please keep an eye on Clare for me. I really do love her." Eli rolled over and went back to sleep. Category:Blog posts